


it ain't my fault (if I get you in trouble now)

by raynos



Series: Mercy [4]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Banter, Condoms, Dirty Talk, F/M, Flirting, Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Kissing, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Oral Sex, Organized Crime, Porn with Feelings, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, Safe Sane and Consensual, Vaginal Sex, Woman on Top, YEAH JUDY TOPS WOO HOO, leave yours at the door too, like good lord Nick is putting his tongue to use, the author has no sense of shame, this is a psa please use protection it is amazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 04:57:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10757160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raynos/pseuds/raynos
Summary: Mobster Nick Wilde has a history of bad decisions (sticking with the mafia, getting into chases, picking up bunnies in cop bars).  It's inevitable that he'd wind up in bed with Judy Hopps the bunny cop.  Again.It's a bad decision that feels toe curlingly good.





	it ain't my fault (if I get you in trouble now)

In the last 24 hours, the Don's orders had sent Nick across Zootopia, from the arid cold of Tundratown to the damp heat of Rainforest District. Things had gotten even hotter with a bunny cop hot on his heels, followed by a savage jaguar chasing the both of them.

They'd survived the savage jaguar, but a bad decision had landed Nick with a parting scratch from Manchas. Nick's history was pretty much filled with these kind of bad decisions, like picking up bunnies in cop bars.

Given his history of bad decisions, he hadn't expected the last part of those 24 hours to bring another kind of heat in the form of the bunny pressed against him.

And was she pressed against him. Hopps' lips were somewhere along the line of his throat, a counterpoint to the way he was exploring the length of her ear with his teeth. He'd made the mistake of taking his shirt off, which made him far too aware of every curve of her body. This was a much more pleasing press than when she'd pulled him to her to rescue him from Manchas, and his body was making its pleasure known.

His only saving grace now was that she was shorter than him. At least she wasn't pressed right up against the bulge in his pants.

Otherwise things now had been going pretty much like the way they had when they'd met at the bar that first time, when she'd introduced herself as Hopps and nothing else. He'd thought tonight wasn't going to go that way - it had seemed he was the only one willing to overlook that they now knew he was with the Mafia and she with ZPD. Then she proved him wrong with a searing kiss that left him pretty eager to make a start on all the things he'd been thwarted from doing with Hopps - who he now knew as _Judy_ \- by unwanted audiences and the rules of public decency.

Nick made a start with her Kevlar. Not getting it all the way off, that was for later, just releasing one catch so he could work his paw under her shirt. Hey, he wasn't going to let her be the only one to have the pleasure of exploring bared fur. Besides it had the effect of making her moan against his throat. That was almost as nice as exploring the softness of her body, especially when she responded in kind.

He switched to licking the edge of her ear - didn't want to snag it while he was distracted with the rest of her. Judy mistook that as a hint that she should ease up on her kissing. He swallowed a growl of frustration when she checked his wound again. "My stomach and I are just fine, Fluff, just as we were five minutes ago."

"Funny, I thought you would be more worried about scarring, Mr. I-Wear-Tailored-Suits. Speaking of which." She reached under Nick and tugged something free. Their rolling around had put deep creases into his shirt and jacket.

"Well, I can't be seen wearing that now. I'll just have to hide here the whole night, and wouldn't that be so boring without company?"

Judy easily dodged his reaching paws. "I'll see if I can iron these before you can get too bored." To avoid jostling his wound, she shuffled down and oh, hmm, he was hoping he could have dealt with that later.

But Nick was never one to let opportunities slip by, especially when he could feel the heat of her blush radiating from her ears at finding the bulge now pressed against her. He nosed under her ear so he could whisper, "I'm a little fuzzy on the details of the last paws on demonstration you gave me. Had just a bit too much beer then. Think you could give me a refresher now I'm sober?"

She jerked away from him, going so far as to get off the bed. Oh. This was going to be like the moment with her notebook at Mystic Oasis, when she'd threatened him with arrests, wasn't it? He swallowed down his brief surge of disappointment to brush it off, "If you don't remember either I can just make it up as I go. You're welcome to watch."

Her response was to kill the lights entirely. Well, seemed like she didn't want a show. Instead, she was paying more attention to his clothes, taking her time hanging them up on her clothes rack.

Then she unclipped the other catch of her Kevlar and pulled the entire thing over her head.

It was small blessing that it was dark enough that she probably couldn't see his dumbstruck expression, though her ears twitched at his intake of breath. "You definitely need a refresher. Did you forgot how messy it was the last time we did this?"

"You sure that wasn't you, Carrots? I remember you being a little excited that night."

"You're the one with the hard-on now. So who's more likely to make a mess tonight?" Done with hanging up her bullet proof vest and its shiny badge, she started to untuck her shirt.

"Take that off a little slower and you might be right."

"There aren't any lights, so I don't see why that interests you."

He couldn't help his grin, even though the full effect was lost on her. "You forgot about night vision, sweetheart."

He could see her paws go up to cover her mouth. "But... after the bar when we went to the motel... when I asked you to switch off the lights..."

"You seemed more comfortable with that. And it didn't matter to me either way. Don't be mad at me?" When her arms crossed over her chest, he said, "Or you could be mad at me. I've always heard make up sex is amazing."

"I should just leave you here."

"I'm not sure that's a good idea. See, while you're squinting at jam cam footage, at some point I'll catch a whiff of you from you own apartment. That'll bring up fond memories of where your paws have been. I'll retrace those paths with my own paws, drag them slowly down until inevitably I'll get to trying to recreate that paws on demonstration. Without any pointers from you. And wouldn't that be sad?"

"It'll be even sadder for you if I stripped for you now, then left." As Nick's jaw dropped open in surprise, Judy started to roll up the hem of her shirt. "Our chase in Tundratown left a lot of snow on my uniform that happened to melt as we crossed borough lines." She'd hitched her uniform high enough to show the soft white fur that Nick remembered covered a surprisingly firm stomach. "I'm thinking - " She turned to face the clothes rack. "- maybe I'll just change into a new uniform before I go in."

She yanked off her shirt the rest of the way with her back to Nick, and he tried not to whine in frustration as his mind filled in all the details he was missing out on. Night vision couldn't compensate for being at the wrong angle.

Or maybe it was the right angle. As Judy unbuckled her belt and hung it up, he now had a good view of the white bob of her tail stark against her dark uniform pants. A good view of the jut of her hips as she got her button and fly open. And when she started shimmying out of her pants -

He scooted to the foot of the bed, wincing a little as that flexed stomach muscles that had been abused recently. But he made it to the edge just as Judy let her pants drop past her knees.

He placed his paws on either side of her hips before she could give her underwear the same treatment. "Can I change your mind about just getting a new uniform?"

His surprise touch had her tensing at first, before she leaned into the press of his paws. "I thought you weren't supposed to touch during a striptease."

"Well luckily for us you're not a real stripper." Seated on the bed, he was at the right height to lick the curve of her shoulder. He took his time, drawing his tongue right up to the crook of her neck before he said, "And might I remind you that I've been waiting since my birthday."

"Since the party at Big's?" Despite his attempts to guide her even closer, she wasn't yielding, not just yet. "Doesn't it bother you I'm a cop?"

"If you weren't Officer Hopps, this might be the fox formerly known as Nick now." He let his chin drop onto her shoulder, the only intimacy he dared to allow himself before he stopped things from getting too serious. "So, Officer, where _do_ you keep the playtime cuffs?"

She let out a mock huff of exasperation. "Sorry to disappoint. I never had any, and I'm sure you're too familiar with real cuffs."

"You sure about the playtime cuffs?" He ran his hands up her sides. "Can I frisk you to be 100% certain?"

"Frisking is done over the clothes. I'm not wearing enough to make it worth your while." What sounded like a matter of fact statement became anything but when Judy added, "You on the other hand..." She turned in his loose grip and deliberately cupped Nick. "Well how about that. I already found something."

"Quick work, Officer. But do you know what you're dealing with?"

The dark lent more allure to the curve of her smirk. "How about I show you that I do, _Carrots_?"

Things were definitely going the way they did after the bar. Fond memories of that night were already coming to mind for Nick. But reality, in the form of Judy reaching down for him, was way better.

It didn't seem to take her clever paws long to free Nick's cock from his pants and boxers. He closed his eyes to savour her touch when she finally cupped him without anything else in the way. For all that Judy wriggled away from kisses, she was forward in other kinds of intimacy. She shifted easily to stroking. Her paws might not cover a lot in a go, but she was thorough and determined.

He fell into the rhythm, his paws squeezing her behind in a pace that matched her unhurried movements on him. The pleasure was building between them. He was starting to catch whiffs of her arousal blending nicely with his. It made him want to get more of those scents, made him want to push into her paws.

He was getting a little too caught up now. He wanted things to last a little longer before either of them came to their senses.

Time for a distraction. He worked her panties all the way down.

The scent of her arousal, previously a note in their mingled scents, hit him with full force. That almost did it for him. Only his eagerness to see how turned on she was let him slide his paw between her legs. He didn't even have to tease her lips; she was wet enough that his finger was slipping along her folds.

Both her breath and her paws stuttered, but her paws kept working him. "I thought you wanted a refresher of the paws on demonstration."

"Yeah, and you're doing a great job of it." His voice had dropped a few notches. Not that it mattered, since she could feel for herself how hard he'd become.

"Then pay attention. I don't want to repeat myself." She was squeezing Nick in just the right way now. He almost let that dominate his attention.

Why settle for one thing? "But I do. And I think you forgot this part of the paws on demonstration." He slipped a finger inside Judy.

Trading the press of her paws for her clench on his finger wasn't doing much for his concentration. It was worth it, though, for her needy press against his paw, or the sharp exhale of her breath when he crooked his finger. When he really started to work inside her, she admitted, "We don't have enough time for a full recap."

She's right. That night after the bar, the both of them had been thorough in their exploration. Despite the way she was soaking his finger now, she might need a bit more coaxing for the main course that Nick was thinking of. Which was all the more reason to start now, if he could convince Judy.

"You don't have time for a shower either. Which you'll be wanting if you keep doing what you're doing."

"I was thinking of switching things up. I haven't put something in my mouth for a while."

God, Judy Hopps was just a bundle of surprises, and he preferred this to the surprise of her identity. But as tempting as it was to just let her go down on him, he was a fox who repaid his debts. Tonight was only the start on the debt he'd incurred when Judy had saved his life.

"I can't keep getting the better end of the deal, Fluff. Let me do something for you."

"What sort of something?"

He wriggled his finger, drawing a gasp from her again. "How about I replace this with the real deal?"

"You really need a refresher, because I think it took a while for you to really fit - " Her last word came out a bit strangled; he'd made use of her distraction to slide another finger inside.

"I think we'll manage, sweetheart. Got any more questions?"

Words seemed a little hard for Judy right now. She had the glazed, entranced look Nick saw when he did something right. It would be a shame now to stop while he was ahead. He pumped his fingers inside her, making sure to match the rhythm of her slick clench around him. They moved like that for a while, before she pressed down on his wrist.

He pulled himself free with a pop that had her ears twitching at the sound. It's too dark for him to tell how deep her flush was. All he knew for sure was that he was ready for more. He just had to make sure Judy was on the same page. "So do you know what you want?"

She leaned her forehead against his as she got her breathing under control. "Do you have a condom on you now?" she finally asked.

If he wasn't too cool, he would have fistpumped. "Of course. It's my motto to be prepared."

"You stole that from the Bunny Scouts."

"Pretty sure the motto belongs to all Scouts regardless of species." He already tugged from his wallet a foil packet that he waved in her face. "Which is why I have this. We good to go, Fluff?"

Her response was to pull him into a kiss that left no illusions about how much she wanted this. Nick lost himself to the heat of her kiss and her bared body. Definitely better than when she'd pulled him to her to rescue him from Manchas. Now when he wrapped himself around her, he could touch soft fur without anything in the way.

There wasn't enough time for exploration. It was too soon when Judy pushed on his shoulders to get him to shift.

"Just a sec. Clothes first." He hooked his thumbs in both his waistbands. Judy caught on quickly, helping Nick to tug his pants and boxers down so he could also scoot back onto the bed proper.

He was a little too quick about that. As his sore stomach protested he tamped down on his hiss, but not soon enough for bunny ears. She dropped his clothes to smooth soft paws over his wound again. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, Fluff. The bandages are perfectly dry too." When her paws remained on his bandage, he added, "I can't say the same for other things, would you like to check?"

"Ugh. I don't know why I put up with you."

"For my kissing that crosses the species line. And my charm, though you'd never admit that."

"I can't admit to things that aren't true."

"So the part about the kissing is true then?"

Her response was to lean over and give him one of those kisses that completely electrified Nick from head to toe, made him chase every current of pleasure that they could coax from each other. But there was still the packet he was clutching in his hand.

He crinkled it so that her ears perked up. "Let's get to this."

"Let's. _After_ we set a few rules."

"Ugh, rules. Are you sure you want to set rules for a troublemaker like me?"

"The rules should be simple enough, even for you," she said, with the same faux sweetness that she'd spoken about cracking ribs and CPR. "If you bleed through the bandage, I'll stop. If you even think of moving and messing up your wound, I'll stop. You got that?"

Well, he supposed blood was a mood killer. "Fair enough. This fox is now at your disposal. Use wisely."

She huffed as she plucked the condom from his outstretched paw. "Don't worry, Carrots."

That was his only warning before she slid down and took him into her mouth.

The sight and feel of her mouth on him almost had him scrabbling at the sheets. But the scent of Judy permeating the entire place reminded him that wasn't his bed. "Not helpful... Hopps!"

Night vision wasn't a boon. The pop as she let him slide out of her mouth was bad enough, without the handy visual of his cock slipping past her lips. "Just a trial run to make sure you keep to the rules."

Judy did have it out for him; just not in the way Nick expected. She was just as deliberate with the condom, rolling it on him at what felt like a glacial pace. By the time she had lined herself up, he was pretty sure he'd dug holes in her sheets with just his fingers. There was no way he could take more teasing.

He shifted his paws to her hips to turn the odds a little more in his favour. She froze. "I thought I said no moving."

"I thought you said no moving and messing up my wound. See, the wound's fine when I move my arms. Besides, you seem like you could use a bit of help."

Her position was a little more stable now that she wasn't holding herself up with just her thighs. He took the chance to guide her to him at his preferred pace. Even though it did nothing for his control, he watched the tip of his cock slip inside Judy.

She was tight - arousal only went so far. Nick now had front row seats to the shift of her body to better take him in. His fingers in her had been a shitty preview. He didn't know who was clinging on tighter - Judy to his wrists or Nick to her shifting hips.

But finally, _finally_ , she took all of him in. Their panting overlapped in ragged syncopation as they both adapted to the new position.

Then her paws felt over his bandage again, touching what she couldn't see in the dark.

"S' all good. Just - " He exhaled, tried to get his thoughts into words. "Move."

She didn't hop to immediately. Instead she moved her paws to brace herself against his uninjured chest and shifted her knees further apart to give herself a more stable base. Of course. This was the rabbit who was thinking angles and physics even when saving Nick from a savage jaguar.

He moved his own paws up to rest against her back and her waist, support if she wanted it. Judy smiled at him, a flash of white in the dark that did something strange to his heart, almost like it skipped a beat -

Then she moved and Nick had more important things to focus on. Like how the slow roll of her hips felt both exquisite and excruciating. Like how it was almost hypnotic to watch her rise up and sink back down on him.

He'd thought he was close to the edge, but with the pace she was setting finishing seemed too distant a possibility. Pleasure had been stretched out like taffy between them. He wanted to move, to bring things to an intensity he was used to. But he'd promised not to move. He settled for using his paws to coax her closer each time she sank down on him. She submitted to the press of his paws. It still wasn't enough.

Maybe she felt the same. Her paws were clenching and unclenching where they were braced. And she was the first to ask, "So... faster?"

"Yes," he agreed, probably too quickly, probably too breathy. Her paw briefly shifted to pass over still dry bandages.

Then, as good as her word, she upped the pace.

It wasn't full on bouncing, like he might have expected of rabbits. It still brought Nick a lot closer to the bright line of climax. Judy too seemed lost in the sensations, her ears falling down against her back and flopping over his paws.

That gave Nick an idea, while he was still coherent in this slow boil. He tugged on one ear and brought it to his mouth.

The puff of hot air on her ear already had her twitching. When he lightly raked his teeth along the edge, much as he had when she was kissing down his throat, it drew slow moans from her. He kept his teeth on her when he dared, his tongue when he dared not, and savoured each shiver he managed to draw from her.

She was mostly sprawled across him now, head tucked under his chin even as her hips still worked him. He left off the teeth - she was moving too much and he wasn't sure if he could keep his touch light. Besides, there was one more thing he wanted to try out.

There was still enough space between them that he could slip a paw between them, slide down the firm expanse of her stomach to the V of her legs. He knew he found what he was looking for when he rubbed and her body clenched down on him. He liked that he was able to bring her pleasure even with the rules she'd set, like that he got to see the O of her mouth as she pressed down on him and his touch.

But she wasn't the only one who was feeling it. He was being drawn into her rhythm and slick heat. And he was more than willing to be drawn in, since protection meant he didn't have to worry about pulling out to avoid things like knots and babies. Wherever she was going, she was taking him along for the ride. He just wanted to get her there first.

Judy Hopps had never played fair though. Mostly because Nick hadn't, but she'd pulled the hustle with the carrot pen and caught up with Nick after he'd ditched her and Weaselton. The bedroom was no different. Despite Nick's finger on her clit, she was still getting words out. "Nick, it's ok," he heard her say, as if they were back on an ice floe in a chilled Tundratown stream rather than on each other in a hot Savanna Central apartment. She tugged at his paw, and when he wouldn't let up, she said, "You don't have to."

The reminder of how she'd brought him to her safe house, _her house_ , had him recall that he was surrounded by Judy's things, Judy's body, Judy -

"Judy," he breathed, and then all he knew was his pleasure from the touch sight scent of her.

As immersed as Nick was in her, he knew her answering press on him was too deliberate to be her climax. He just wasn't able to do anything until he'd come down from his own. When his limbs felt like they belonged to him again, he wriggled his paw back between them. "You still up for a paws on demonstration?"

She squeezed and he had a happy, if sensitive, flashback to their earlier heat. "I like where I am."

"Where you are isn't going to get you off, sweetheart." He thumbed her clit just to check, and was rewarded with her moan and her eager press against his finger. "Or maybe it will. I'm the only one who's filled you so completely, haven't I? Got you this spread out, knees parted this wide." His other paw rubbed circles on the inside of her knee in counterpoint to the way he was rubbing her clit. "No wonder you want me to stay inside. Don't want to let me go now that you can take me huh? But I'm not sure your legs can hold up much longer." He let the paw that had been rubbing her knee roam up her thigh, appreciating her the way the heat of the moment hadn't let him earlier, until he got to the firm pawful of her behind. He nosed under her ear to whisper, "I don't think you can hold up much longer."

She held out for about a second longer than he expected, but her own want had her grinding down on him until she could come. He let her ride it out, even though she'd wrung him out by the end of it.

Judy wasn't much better, slumping on him when she was done. Despite her lack of energy to even hold herself up, her paws crept back over his bandage, making absolutely sure his wound had held up. "OK?" she got out.

His assurances stuck in his throat. Yet another string had been added to the complicated relationship between himself and Judy, and he wasn't sure which way a tug on the string would go. He had been willing to overlook all that and the fact she was a bunny cop, but there was still the rest of the Mafia to think about.

Nick had already known all that going in. No take-backsies.

"The wound's fine," was all he said. For now, he would just ignore everything else - the Don's orders, the case Judy was also investigating, savage animals - and just hold Judy close.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you liked the romp!
> 
> If you're new, please check out [Mercy](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9942926) and the rest of the series that this story is set in. If you've been following my series, I hope the one week of waiting wasn't too bad /o\


End file.
